


Promptis fan week fics

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Works for promptis fan week





	1. 10 years later

**Author's Note:**

> 10 years after Noctis death

It had been 10 years to the day since Noctis had died. The remaining trio of the chocobros had met up out front of the final royal tomb of the Lucis Caelum line in the evening. Flowers flooded the entrance but only the new royal family of Lucis and a select few people had permission to enter.

The few civilians remaining were being slowly ushered off by guards. Ignis' unseeing eyes follow the sound of footsteps hitting the soft sand beneath them. Noctis' tomb had been crafted near the ocean, a tribute to his favourite pass time.

Uncomfortable silence passed between the trio. No one wanted to be the first to suggest entering the tomb of their friend. However someone had to eventuality and Gladio was the one to do it. Taking in a deep breath Gladio tells the rest of the group that they should enter.  
"No need to keep the dead waiting." He jokes, trying to break the tension. All it does is make Prompto stiffen and Ignis turn his head away from the group.

None the less the three enter the tomb.

It was hard for Prompto to look at the lying statue of his best friend, eyes closed forever in a eternal rest. The monuments in Insomnia at least looked alive. Ones of Noctis defeating Ardyn. One of Noctis restoring the light. Hell even the one of Noctis hand in hand with the engraving "The King and the Oracle; lovers who banished the darkness" was easier to look at then the one before them, sealing Noctis' bones from sight, forever shrouded in dark.

"Hello old friend," Ignis pulls Prompto from his thoughts by suddenly speaking. His hand drifting over the arm of the resting statue. "Are you eating well with the Six?"

There's no answer, and there never would be an answer. Still, asking helps to numb the pain of Noctis' loss.

After a few seconds of silence Gladio pulls out a bottle of beer and pours half on the ground.

"I know you hate this shit Noct, but I'm not drinking any of that shitty wine you like. So just suck it up and accept my offer to share a drink, like we used to." Gladio brings the half empty bottle of beer to his lips and chugs the rest down.

It was Prompto's turn to say something now. Gladio and Ignis look at him expectantly.

"I don't really know what to say to a pile of bones." Prompto admits sheepishly. His hand reaching to pick at the back of his neck.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything." Ignis reassures Prompto but Prompto just shakes his head at Ignis.

"No, I really do. I just... I just don't have anything to say to a pile of bones and I-" he chokes up and quickly forces himself to calm down. "I want to say it to him ya know."  
A hand comes and slaps Prompto on the back. Gladio is giving a small, sad smile at Prompto.

"We all want to say, a lot, of stuff to Noct, but we can't. Instead we do the next best thing, tell his grave in the hopes he can hear it all the way up there with the six. So I'm gonna ask again do you really have nothing to say to Noct?"

Prompto squirms under Gladio's stare before giving a small nod.

"Noct, baby, I-I miss you, and I'm sorry you can't see the sunrise on the water, it's even more beautiful than before all this fucked-up shit happened. I'll wait forever and a night to see you again." Prompto practically yells his words out. Ignis rubs behind his ear, a small grimace on his face.

"You sure had a lot to say for someone with nothing to say." Ignis teases. Gladio walks over and slings an arm over Ignis' shoulders.

"He's as red as that dyed Chocobo of his." Gladio laughs.

"G-guys shu-t up! You're the worst!"

Prompto storms for the tombs exit. Gladio and Ignis follow behind him chuckling.

Outside the 3 would say the wind had a hint of Noctis' scent to it.


	2. High school days

"Ok so dude, you actually have to square the numbers. It's not a + b = c." Prompto says. He's leaning over a sitting Noctis whose looking at the large, red cross mark Prompto's put next to his work.

"How the hell am I meant to square?" Noctis groans, his head falling on top of the book.

"A calculator, you just have to square both a and b, then write each answer on some scrap paper and add them together. It's that easy!"

"That's not easy! That's..."

"Effort?"

"Exactly."

Prompto sighs at the lazy prince and pulls back from him.

"I can't help you if you won't help yourself." Prompto warns Noctis who pulls his head up from the book.

"I need incentive." Noctis reasons, throwing himself backwards over the chair to look at Prompto, albeit upside down.

"And the throne isn't enough of an incentive?"

"Nope... I need... Moe..."

Prompto groans shoving his face into his hands. Asking himself why he had to date an anime fan.

"No."

"Come on Prompto! I need it!"

"I'm not doing that, just get on with your math."

Instead Noctis just falls to the floor from his chair, and refuses to move even with Prompto kicking him in the thigh.

"Ugh fine!" Prompto caves, "Just once and you have to do your homework after."

Noctis immediately sits up straight, more attention on Prompto than would ever be on any of his classes.

Prompto's hands join together in a gun motion and he draws them in a 180 degree curve from left to right. "Suuuuuuper love!" Prompto draws his hands to his chest and covers his heart. "I love you more than aaaaaaaanythiiiiiing Noct." One of his legs crosses behind the other while his left hand rises to do an upward salute to his boyfriend and his right hand rests on his hip. "So do your work for me, hey!"

The response is instant. Noctis scrambles towards his work and with a new found vigor he is writing equations with his pen. Prompto smiles faintly at his boyfriend, if it gets his boyfriend working he'd gladly embarrass himself like that again, over and over.

Finally, Noctis proudly hands over his work of Prompto after 10 minutes working on it. Prompto looks down at it.

"Noctis this is still wrong!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact I spelt moe makes me wanna die


	3. Late night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst one yet. In this reality Noct is a rich kids son and wants to be a paranormal investigator. Lol bye.

"Hey what do you think cat is thinking about." Prompto asks, looking at a cat perched by the window.

"Uggggggh." Noctis rolls over, shoving his head further into the pillow and drawing the sides e over his ears. Prompto tuts, looking down at the sleeping human he hovered over. He used to be human too once, before the daemons had got him once night from his bed and tore him to shreds, but that's a story for another night.

This night Prompto wanted to talk to his human.

"Nooooooct wake uuuuuuuuuuup." Prompto cooed. There was no response other than faint snores from the sleeper.

"Ugh, fine! You made me do this." Prompto wriggles his hands and shoves them through Noctis' chest into the bed below.

Noctis shoots up with a scream.

"My nips!"

Arms fling around himself to try and warm the area chilled by Prompto's hands.

"Don't do that!" Noctis growls at Prompto.

"Jeez, I thought I was meant to be the noisy one."

"Your ice cold hands touched my damn nipples. The most sensitive part of me."

"More sensitive than your heart?" Prompto asks.

"Yes."

Prompto laughs at Noctis and floats down to sit on the bed. It doesn't shift cause he has no weight.

"Well... what did you want?" Noctis asks, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Just to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything... I guess." Prompto shrugs and Noctis looks over to him.

"I have a test coming up soon. Iggy is really trying to cram the info down my throat. Can't he just realize I'm a dumbass already and leave me be?"

"I don't know, I think he does it because he likes you."

"Jealous?"

"Naw, I know your a paranormal enthusiast to the highest degree-"

"A monster fucker." Noctis cuts in.

"Yeah, a monster fucker. Although I don't know how I feel about being called a monster." Prompto admits, a small sheepish smile falling across his face and he sheepishly rubs at his neck.

"You're a cute monster," Noctis quickly retorts, crawling forward to rest his head directly through Prompto's thighs, "simply the best kind of monster."

"Are you alright there?" Prompto sarcastically asks a submerged Noctis who hums in response.

"It's nice here. You always feel so cool, it's refreshing. Makes up for being haunted by a dream eating ghost."

"I'm not a dream eater!" Prompto sticks his tongue out at Noctis who yawns back.

Sheets are dragged over the only living one of the two, and Noctis shuffles happily still resting through Prompto's thighs. His eyes begin to droop.

"Prove it. Let me sleep."

Prompto huffs, thinking for a minister before nodding. Noctis' eyes fall closed then, and within a few minutes snores fill the room. This causes Prompto to laugh. He moves his hand to shift through Noctis' hair but his hand phases through it instead. He's not as worried about it as he used to be though. Instead he's happy just existing in what're ever state he's in, as long as it's with Noctis.

"I have a feeling," Prompto whispers to the sleeping Noctis, moving to press their heads together. "the cat is thinking of me right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit sorry


	4. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is a vocaloid made by the six to purify the people from the starscurge. Noctis as the king of light finds Prompto and reactivates him. The two eventually start touring and dating. This is a snippet of their lives

  
The song ends and the crowd roars for yet another encore.

"Thank you all for your support," the blond robot begins, waving out to the crowd with one hand and clutching a microphone in the other. "I hope my feelings reached you through my songs." The roaring of the crowd becomes more intense. He eventually walks off the stage to the cries of the crowd pleading for another song.

"Must be hard," Prompto looks to the voice. Noctis, his human, was sitting on a fold out chair, with a bottle of water he holds out to Prompto. "They sound like beasts out there."  
Prompto's hand slides around the bottle, fingers lightly brushing against Noctis' before he pulls the bottle up to his lips and takes a long drink. As a robot, Prompto doesn't need the drink, but it's the thought that counts.

"The crowds not that bad today, no ones thrown underwear at me at least."

Noctis shakes his head, standing up and giving himself a long stretch.

"You sounded good out there today."

Prompto lightly smiles, he'd be blushing if he had blood.

"You say that every performance."

"And every performance it reigns true." Noctis says, wrapping an arm around Prompto's waist and pulling Prompto into his chest. Prompto lets his head fall into the crook of Noctis' neck.

"This is nice." Prompto admits, nuzzling Noctis' neck. Noctis rests his head on top of Prompto's before he lets out a whine.

"I'm tired."

"I didn't use that much energy from you did I? The crowd didn't need that much purification tonight."

"You get overexcited sometimes though, let it flow free." Noctis explains, a yawn following.

Prompto places a kiss to Noctis' temple as an apology.

"Lets get back to the hotel, you need to sleep." Prompto says, gently pulling away from Noctis and helping him support his weight.

"You gonna sleep with me tonight?" Noctis mumbles his head falling on Prompto's shoulder, eyes closing after."

"I don't sleep Noct, remember."

"Oh."

"I'll sing that lullaby you like though."

"The one with the voretooth?"

"Yeah, we gotta get back to the hotel first though."  
Prompto begins to guide Noctis to the car, the other in mention falling asleep on Prompto's shoulder at least 3 times. Crew offered to help carry the sleeping prince but Prompto shakes them off. He secretly loves feeling Noctis sleep on him. The feel of his heartbeat, his breathing, how his hair tickles Prompto, it really make Prompto feel like he's human too.

The hotel isn't too far to drag Noctis, just across the road from the venue Prompto had performed at. Even if it was far away Prompto could carry Noctis with ease, even if it would be to the others immense embarrassment when he would fully wake up the next day.

Finally reaching the penthouse the two stayed in, Prompto places Noctis softly on the kings sized bed, and rests his mechanical body next to Noctis'.

"You still want me to sing?" Prompto asks. No answer comes. Noctis is out like a light.

"I'll still sing it for you anyway."

The lullaby fills the penthouse all through the night until the sun rises again in the morn.


	5. Once upon a time

When the Oracle had been kidnapped by the evil witch, the prince had set out with his companions mere hours after her.

The tactician, the warrior and of course, the prince, had faced countless trials and beasts, only to finally arrive at the tower the witch held the Oracle captive.

"Now Noctis," the tactician speaks, "we need to devise a pla-"

"Cut and gut em." The warrior grins, taking delight in the way the tactician looses face and begins to stutter and turn red.

"No, w-we need a solid plan, fool, this is a witch."

"Hitting is a solid plan, Iggy."

The two start to bicker back and forth, wasting the precious time of the prince, so he sneaks off into the tower.

The prince races up the towers, sword in hand, warping whenever he could in an effort to find the Oracle faster. Finally after what seems like an eternity of stairs, the prince slices open the door at the end of the stairs and bursts into the room.

Inside he sees a fair man by a fireplace, arms raised high in the air, his hair glimmering in the light of the sun that shone through the windows. For a moment the prince wonders if he has found the Oracle under some spell of the witches, until he sees the objects suspended in the air by some force of purple which radiates from the hands of the fair man.

The prince realises then that the fair man is the witch.

The witch turns his head to look over his shoulder. The prince sees the freckles which are haphazardly scattered over the witches skin and almost melts, until the witch tuts.

"That's my door dude, what the hell?"

The witch turns, rubbing his hands together which causes the suspended objects to float to the shelves. The prince swallows, his armour feeling uncomfortably warm at the moment. Never the less, he raises his sword at the witch.

"Oh?" The witch narrows his eyes as he spy's the sword pointed towards him. "And what what are you gonna do with that, pretty boy?"

The prince resists the redness wanting to creep across his face and steels himself by reminding himself the witch was evil, and had captured the Oracle.

"I'm going to take the Oracle from you with it."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT NOW!" The witch roars in anger. Purple mist oozes from his clenched fists and narrowed eyes.

The prince takes his stance and races forward to swipe at the witch; only to find himself thrown against the wall by magic. The purple mist surrounds him, his sword is inches away from his hand but the mist won't allow him to move.

"Did you really think I would allow this?" The witch asks, approaching the prince. Each step forward the witch took caused the mist to become tighter and tighter. He leans down, picking up the prince's sword and with both ands raises it above his head, the blade aimed at the prince himself.

"Goodbye." The witch says, before binging the sword down.

"PROMPTO STOP!" A delicate voice screams, and the witch halts the sword in his hands just an inch away from the princes heart.

The prince and the witch look towards the voice to see it came from the Oracle herself, with the princes companions behind him.

"Luna," the witch addresses the Oracle, throwing the sword to the side like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "This guys a bandit, he wants to kidnap you! He told me himself!"

"That 'bandit' is prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, of Lucis, and I know why he's here."

The witch gasps at the Oracle's revelation and the prince internally screams at the thought of being mistaken as a common bandit.

"Oh I am so, so, so, sorry." The witch says. Then the purple mist disappears and two lanky hands are trying to help him up. "I didn't know that you were a prince, I thought you were some bandit after Luna with the way you entered and were waving that sword around and- Hey hang on wait a minute why did you break into my home like that?"

"You kidnaped the Oracle!"

The prince pulls himself away from the grip of the witch and looks to where his sword was thrown.

"He did not, Noct. Which you would have known if you had waited around for Umbra to deliver the message I was staying with my cousin for the week." The Oracle scolds the prince. She walks over to the witch, her cousins, side and rests a hand on his arm.

The prince narrows his eyes as he looks over to his companions who shrug at him as if to say 'how we're we supposed to know'.

"I... don't know what to say." The prince admits, baffled by the whole situation before him.

"You can start by saying sorry." The witch huffs, crossing his arms.

"I am sorry, Prompto." The prince looks over to the witch to see if he is forgiven, but the witch turns his head up at the princes gaze.

"It's a start... but my door is still broken."

"I'll fix that too."

"Good." Huffs the witch.

**

The prince looks at the pieces of the broken door and wonders how he'll fix this.

"Here," the witch, the only one with him at the moment, says, and summons a green tube in his hands. "Use this, it's like glue but better."

"Thanks." The prince says, reaching for the glue and turning his head away to hide his blush when the witch's fingers brush against his own.

The witch in turn had mellowed out after the prince had agreed to fix the door. Revealing his bubbly personality when they had all sat for dinner, which the witch himself was cooking before the prince had interrupted him. The witch was fond of painting, the prince found, and almost lit up the room with his smile when the topic was brought up at the table.

Now however everyone except the witch and prince had retired to a room in the tower, the witch offering for everyone to stay the night, and the prince was feeling the pressure of being alone with the fair witch.

"Are you okay?" The witch asks the prince as he begins to work of piecing the door back together. "I threw you up against the wall pretty hard."

"You banged my back up good, I'm going to bruise tomorrow." The prince laughs, but the witch frowns.

"Let me fix it, I know healing magic."

"No, I'm fine."

"No please." The witch begs. "I don't want to be responsible for any pain on your travel back."

The prince caves at the adorable pout of the witch.

"Alright."

The witch nods at the confirmation and moves to sit next to the prince, whom had paused his work on the door. The witch pulls the princes shirt up and places a cool hand on the princes back. An overwhelming sense of peace fills the prince as the witch begins to heal him, a mixture of the feel of the witches hand, the smell of the witches fruity scent and the warmth spreading through his back. In the state of relaxation, words slip from the prince.

"I really want to kiss you."

The magic stops but the hand doesn't move. The prince goes red as he realizes what he's done.

Looking over he expects a look of disgust from the witch, instead he sees a cheeky little smile.

The witch then leans towards the prince and whispers in his ear.

"Then do it."


	6. Diffrences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is rushed, I just took my sleeping meds lol. Anyway here's some trans boyfriends for 'my choice'

Noctis and Prompto were similar in some ways and different in others.

Take for example, Noctis. He was royalty while Prompto wasn't. However the two were similar in that they both loved each other.

Another difference was that Prompto loved photography while Noctis loved fishing. They both enjoyed the same video games though.

It was one night on their roadtrip that Noctis really thought about their similarities and differences.

It all started with the prince on the phone, sitting crosslegged by the fire, when his boyfriend had snuck up behind him and pounced on his back.

"Roar!" Prompto had yelled as he fell on top of Noctis. Noctis had noted the smell of soap and the feel damp hair pressing into the back of his neck and head.

"You had a bath?" Noctis asked.

"Uh-huh."

Prompto moves off of Noctis' back and sits next to his side instead, leaning back on his hands to feel the full warmth of the fire. Noctis looked over at Prompto. He notices he's shirtless, not an uncommon occurrence on warm nights.

"Like what you see?" Prompto teased after he caught Noctis staring.

"I can't really decide, let me take a pic and put it up to a twitter vote." Noctis said, moving his phone to face Prompto. Prompto screeches, hiding his face behind his hands.

That was the first difference between them Noctis noted that night. That Prompto hated any photograph of him that wasn't one of his selfies, while Noctis posed for the camera with ease.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking a pic. I'm not even in the camera app. I'm reading fanfics." Noctis turns the phone around so Prompto can see the screen. Prompto peeks from between his fingers and upon seeing the familiar colors of Noctis favorite fanfiction site he relaxes.

"What are you reading?" Prompto asks.

"Some assassins creed fic where Shaun resurrects Desmond from the dead."

"Ooooh that sounds so good, I want to read it." Prompto gleefully said, moving over to to rest his head on Noctis shoulder and look at the phone.

'There's a similarity, we both like the same couples.' Noctis thinks to himself as he scrolls back up to the top so Prompto can read it from the start. Noctis doesn't re-read what he's read, instead his eyes wander back to the shirtless figure of his boyfriend. He looks at the freckles and moles scattered around his torso first, before his gaze sees the faint scar lines going underneath Prompto's chest.

That was the second difference Noctis saw that night. Prompto had got top surgery when he was 18 while Noctis had decided his chest was small enough not to bother with much more than a small sports bra.

Noctis looks back to his phone, scrolling down.

'We both read at the same place, that's another similarity.' He thinks to himself.

A few minutes after the two finish the fic, Ignis yells out that dinners served and the two finally separate to move to the dinner table.

Dinner is then laid out in front of them and it causes Noctis to frown.

"The beans?" Prompto whisper asks and Noctis nods. "Move them over to my plate when Gladio and Ignis aren't looking."

That was the third difference Noctis had seen that night between them. Noctis absolutely detested beans (or any vegetable for that matter) but Prompto loves them. Sure enough, the blond eagerly scoops them into his mouth after Noctis shifts them too his plate.

After dinner it's bedtime. Gladio and Ignis retire to one tent and Prompto and Noctis to the other. The two lay next to each other, Prompto wrapping his arms around Noctis and Nuzzling into his side while the other just lay, recounting the nights events.

"Penny for your thoughts." Prompto says, shifting to lean on one arm.

"I'm just thinking about our differences and similarities."

"That's dumb."

"You asked."

"True," Prompto admits, "So what are our differences?"

"I was thinking about how you like beans-"

"I'm healthy!" Prompto interrupts.

"Right... I was also thinking about how you got top surgery and I didn't."

"I can't run around after you in a binder."  
"Are you gonna interrupt me for everything?"

"Probably."

"Then I'll shut up."

"Noooo, I'm sorry I won't do it anymore." Prompto promises.

"Ok, I noticed you don't like having photos taken of you and I do. That's about it for the differences."

"What you didn't notice I'm blond and your not?" Prompto giggles.

"Shut up, six."

"Alright well what about our similarities?"

"We both like the same ships and we're both read at the same pace."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Then you missed a big one."

"What?" Noctis asks and Prompto grins, rolling to pin Noctis under him, a hand either side of his head, and sit on his lap.

"We're both super gay for each other."

Prompto leans down and kisses Noctis.

The differences didn't matter after all.


End file.
